Bleach - A lehetségessé vált lehetetlen, avagy segítség, mentsetek ki
by SenbonzakuraMF
Summary: Van több univerzum, ami párhuzamos a Bleach univerzumával. Az egyik ilyen univerzumból érkezik három idegen egy másik ugyanolyan, de mégis teljesen más univerzumba, ahol nem Aizen az áruló, Toushiro szeret cuki és kisgyerek lenni, Kyouraku a legszorgalmasabb kapitány, és így tovább.
1. Nem éppen ott vagyunk, ahol kellene

Soul Society keleti 78. kerülete környékén található erdőben egy Garganta nyílt meg és lépett ki rajta három alak.  
A bal szélen álló egy Hitsugaya Toushiroval egymagas fiú, akinek nyakáig érő, fülétől kicsit oldalra hajló, fekete haja volt. Világos zöld szemében a pupilla egy picit macskás alakú volt, a bőre pedig már-már holt sápadtan fehér.  
Ulquiorrához hasonló espada ruhát viselt, csak annyi különbség volt az ő és Ulqui ruhája közt, hogy neki a felsője hátul nem volt meghosszabbítva és nem "lebegett" mögötte így semmi, illetve a bal oldalán elhelyezkedő katana olyan sötétlila volt, hogy szinte feketének tűnt. Ennek a tokja egy kicsit világosabb lila színű volt.  
Mellette egy nála alig alacsonyabb, ugyanolyan hajkoronájú lány állt. Neki sűrű és hosszú szempillája, gyönyörű lila szeme és kissé sápadt, de emberi bőrszíne volt.  
Világoskék mellényt, szürke hosszúujjú pólót, zöld rövid nadrágot és barna szandált viselt.  
Végül a harmadik, jobb szélen álló férfi nagyon magas volt. A másik kettő neki maximum a derekáig ért. Feje tetején egy koponya ült, melynek fogai homlokán sorakoztak, az orrüreg nem sokkal felette volt, ami hasonlított egy emberi koponya orrüregjéhez. Szemrésze kísértetiesen hasonlított egy gonoszan néző szempárra. A koponya mindkét oldalán egy-egy szarv nyúlt ki, melyek félig hátrafele, félig felfele irányultak. Szemüregje felett bordó minta kígyózott. A csontdarab hátsó része a füle vonalában volt a tarkója közeli részen. Onnan három hosszú bordó csík indult el egészen a szemgödörnél kígyózó bordó részig.  
Haja, mely türkiz színű, egészen gerince közepéig ért. Szeme haja színével megegyező színű volt. Szája gúnyoros vigyorra húzódott.  
Felsőtestén nem volt ruhadarab, így láthatóvá tette kissé izmos, de nyurga felsőtestét és karjait is.  
Mellkasközépcsontjának közepén volt egy lyuk, mely szélén fekete színű cikkcakkos minta díszelgett. A lyuk mellett baloldalt egy bordó felfele mutató nyíl felső része volt található, közvetlen alatta három ugyanilyen színű pötty. És végül ez alatt egy fekete színű négyes számjegy állt.  
Térd alá érő espada nadrágot viselt, övében egy kékes-sárgás markolatú és türkiz tokú katana pihenz.  
Lábfején nem viselt semmit.

A mögöttük levő Gargantát a fekete hajú fiú zárta be.  
Villámlépéssel több shinigami közeledett feléjük. Érezték.  
Kettő kapitány is tartott velük.  
Másodpercek múlva meg is jelentek előttük. Az egyikük Hitsugaya Toushiro, a másikuk Aizen Sousuke volt.  
"Aizen?! Mi a...? Mit keres itt?!" - tűnt el a vigyor a türkiz hajú Unccote Tesoieru arcáról.  
\- Kik vagytok? - kérdezte mogorván nekik támadva Toushiro.  
\- Ugyan, taichou - szólja le kedvesen Aizen az alacsony kapitányt. Rajta is kapitányi köpeny volt, az 5. osztagé. Haját úgy hordta, mint miután elárulta Soul Society-t.  
\- Mi a szart keresel itt Aizen?! - mormogja gyűlölettől izzó hangon az Ulquiorrára hasonlító fiú, Ririquroto.  
\- Kik vagytok? - kérdi Sousuke elkomorodva.  
\- Nézd csak, Aizen. Espada ruhája van kettőnek - néz undorodva, gyűlölködve a két szélen állóra Toushiro. - Az árulók küldhették - mondta teljes meggyőződéssel a 10. osztag kapitánya.  
\- He? Árulók? - pislogott nagyokat meglepve Unccote és Aizenre mutatott. - Az nem te vagy, Aizen? - kérdezte értetlenül.  
\- Várjunk csak... - szólal meg a középen álló lány, Uran. - Mi most lehet, a múltba kerültünk? Hisz Aizen itt van, de... Nem értem - csóválja a fejét, mire mind a négy hímnemű meglepve és értetlenül néz rá. - A haja olyan, mint az árulás után - motyogja, majd idegesen felkiált: - Mi a frász folyik itt?!  
\- Én, mint... Áruló? - kérdezte Aizen döbbenten. - Nem. Nem én vagyok az áruló, de ezt ti tudhatnátok, hiszen elvégre hozzájuk van közötök!  
\- Na jó... Most nem ott vagyunk, ahol kellene - nyögte be elkeseredetten Uran. - Ahonnan mi jöttünk, ott Aizen, Gin és Tousen árulták el Soul Society-t, és néhány ember segítségével a shinigamik legyőzték őket az espadaval együtt - mondta el a történetet hiperröviden a lány.  
Hitsugaya és Aizen arca egy emberként vált döbbentről hitetlenre.  
\- Nem rossz taktika - csóválja fejét Toushiro. - De ez édeskevés ahhoz, hogy átverhessetek és beférkőzhessetek közénk! Takarodjatok vissza az árulókhoz! - kiabálta idegesen, kisebb nyáltócsát zúdítva a három idegenre.  
\- Osztan', mégis kik az árulók? - mormogta fejét fogva Tesoieru.  
\- Na, vajon ki? - forgatta szemeit Aizen. - Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru és Hisagi Shuuhei!


	2. Mese

\- Mi? - nyögte ki elsőként hármuk közül döbbenten és értetlenül Uran. - Hinamori? Kira? Hisagi? Azt meg... Hogy?  
\- Sosem hittük volna róla - hajtotta le fejét Toushiro elszomorodva. - Mindig velünk volt a kezdetektől fogva, de számára ez csak hazugság, színjáték volt, hogy megkaparinthassa a Hougyokut, csak előtte még meg kellett erősödnie - mesélte amolyan "Végül is, mit veszthet, ha elmondja? Ha Hinamori kihallgatja, akkor legalább tudja, mit éreznek mások!" elvben gondolkodva mondta el ezeket nekik, majd elkomorodva tekintett Uranra. - Ő volt ennek az egésznek a kiagyalója, és most ő az espada vezére is.  
Ekkor Unccote éktelen röhögésben tört ki. Pillanatok alatt annyit röhögött, hogy a hasát kellett fognia.  
\- Na, ne röhögtess! - morgott rá Hitsugaya-ra két röhögőroham közt a türkiz hajú férfi. - Majd be is veszem! Ez is biztos Aizen valami hülye illúziója... - motyogta, mikor már tudott uralkodni az érzelmein és ő is elkomorodott - már amennyire idióta pofát vágva, és mellé vigyorogva az ember az tud lenni.  
\- Már miért lenne vicc?! Szerinted én viccelek, hülye arrancar!? - kiabálta magából kikelve Toushiro, és most nem csak a három számukra idegen alak, hanem az oldalán és mögöttük állók is nyáltócsában részesültek.  
\- Én... Hiszek nekik - motyogta zavartan Ririquroto húga, miközben az ujjait birizgálta.  
\- Te, Ririquroto? - fordul a kérdezett felé enyhe csalódottsággal Tesoieru.  
\- Hmm... - ráncolta homlokát elgondolkodva a fiú. - Őszintén szólva, ez az egész abszurdnak tűnik, de... Látom a szemükben, hogy nem hazudnak - mondta teljesen diplomatikus, érzelemmentes hangon.  
\- Pff - fordult el tőlük sértődöttet játszva Unccote.  
\- Nem olyan rég, maximum tíz éve talált a Kutatási és Fejlesztési Labor egy rést az univerzumok közt, melyeknek köszönhetően különböző világokba utazhatunk. Az ilyen átjárókat valamelyik idióta Senkagargantának nevezte el. Az egyik ilyen világban voltunk mi hárman, és visszafele talán egy párhuzamos szomszéd univerzumba kötöttünk ki, hála Unccote tájékozódási képességeinek - magyarázta hirtelen felindulásból 'Quroto. - A párhuzamos univerzumok kinézetben ugyanolyanok, de a benne folyó események tökéletes ellentétei egymásnak - mondta két hitetlen, egy unott, és egy "mindjártkinyírlak" szempár kereszttüzében.  
\- És ezt... Miért is osztod meg velünk? - kérdezte felocsúdva döbbenetéből Aizen.  
\- Csakhogy tisztázzuk a helyzetet - hunyta le szemét.  
~ Tuti most játssza az álszerény, mit tudom én mit! ~ gondolta morcosan Unccote.  
\- Most, hogy jobban belegondolok... Valami hasonlóról már hallottam Uraharától és Kurotsuchitól is - jegyezte meg mélyen elgondolkodva az 5. osztag kapitánya. - Mesélj egy kicsit a világotokról, légy oly' szíves - kérte meg kedvesen Ririqurotót. - Úgy gondolom, hogy egy esélyt lehet adni nektek, hátha igazatok van. Meg amúgy is... Ha már ide, Soul Societybe ilyen egyszerűen nyitottatok olyan... Öhm... Akármi Gargantát, akkor már nem lehet olyan vészes a kapcsolatotok a shinigamikkal. Mindegy. Elég a mellé beszélésből! Bízok bennetek! - Leült a földre törökülésben, és kezével invitálta a többieket is, hogy foglaljanak helyet, és némi ellenkezés után mindannyian ott ültek a földön.  
\- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez, Aizen-taichou? - hajolt oda hozzá bizonytalanul Toushiro.  
\- Úgy vélem, igen - válaszolta nyugodtan, és megborzolta a kicsi kapitány haját, aki erre nem reagált semmi megszokottat, azaz nem támadta le Sousuket, hanem csak elmosolyodott.  
\- Akkor kezdem - kezdte a mesélést Ririquroto. Elmesélte Ichigo shinigamivá válását, Rukia megmentését, az espadaval való harcait, Orihime megmentését, Aizen bukását, a fullbringeket és azokat a magukat furán elnevezett quincyket is, akik miatt nagyon sokan meghaltak.  
[ Ám ezután egy olyan rész következett, ami... Már saját kitalált történések halmaza.]  
Ulquiorrát feltámasztották, aki ezután Orihimével jött össze, Rukia Ichigoval, Toushiro Hallibellel, Nel Grimmjowwal (megj.: szerelmi rulz xD), és hogy majdnem mindannyiuknak gyerekeik lettek, a holt shinigamik egy nagyon rég dezertált halálistennek köszönhetően helyettesítve lettek. Újabb shinigamik lettek árulók, egy nagy erejű arrancar - Unccote - szövetségére tettek szert, kipusztítottak több veszélyesnek bizonyuló szervezetet, újabb Vaizardok lettek, és egy új, egyedi "faj" bukkant fel: élő ,reiatsu nélküli ember lett félig hollow. A Senkagarganta felfedezését, Unccote árulását, majd visszapártolását, Aizen, Gin feltámasztását, újabb árulásokat, harcokat, kibontakozó szerelmeket és halálokat mesélt el Ririquroto alig több, mint egy óra alatt.  
Míg a shinigamik emésztették a hallottakat, addig Unccote idegesen neki esett a sokat beszélt fiúnak.  
\- Neked muszáj volt mindent ennyire részletesen elmesélni?! - Nagyon zokon vette, hogy ennyi mindent elmondott, ilyen részletesen a halálisteneknek.  
\- Így nincs semmi olyan sem, amit titokként számolhatnának fel velünk szemben és elvesztenénk a gyenge lábakon álló bizalmukat - magyarázta higgadtan a lassan idegbajt kapó türkiz hajúnak.  
\- Ez már nem csak mesebeszéd - tűnödött hangosan Aizen. - Én elhiszem, amit mondtok, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy bizonyítás nélkül Seireitei is így lesz vele - sóhajtott mélyet és néhány csontjának ropogásának keretében felállt.  
\- Valahogy be kell bizonyítani, hogy nem az árulók oldalán álltok - szállt be a beszélgetésbe Toushiro is. Végszóra, mintegy mentőövként egy hatalmas repedés jelent meg Soul Society egén, és rengeteg hollow lélekenergiája árasztotta el a Lelkek Világát ezzel egy pillanatban.  
A két kapitány habozás nélkül a hasadás felé rohant villámlépéssel, őket a shinigamik, majd némi fáziskéséssel Unccoteék is követték őket.  
~ Tetszik ez a rendes... Tényleg rendes Aizen ~ gondolta a repedés felé Sonidózva Ririquroto.


End file.
